No One Killed -----
by KHWriter.com
Summary: He has a mission. To find the girl who knows what everyone wants to know. She keeps her mouth shut. What to do? "I'm afraid you'll have to have -erm, an affair with the girl."
1. Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night.

Not your typical night to go out for ice cream, right?

Think again.

She jumped off of the roof, sucking in her breath.

Brushing the now wet strand of black hair from her pale face, she ran forward, summoning a Curaga spell to her bleeding elbow. Her cartridge was exposed, and that wasn't a sight to see at around 11 P.M.

She groaned slightly as a small pain traveled up her elbow, and looked back at a spiky blonde chasing after her, two keyblades in each of his hands.

She cursed slightly and frowned.

_Oh, how great it would be, _The raven-haired girl thought, _Just go back to the old days._

But it was already too late for that.

Too late.

* * *

**This is a prologue to my new story, No One Killed _.(might be changing the story name xD)**

**Who is the girl? (FIND OUT SOON)**

**Who is the dude running after her? (FIND OUT SOON)**

**What is this story about? (SAME ANSWER AS ABOVE)**

**Goodbye everbodeh!**


	2. Tell Me Who Killed

~~~nO oNe kiLled -_-_-~~~

The girl went inside the ice cream shop and sighed in relief.

No spiky haired blonde..

She sat down in the corner of the space, and started muttering to herself.

She looked up at the counter and saw someone with pink wavy hair.

"H-Hello." she stuttered."Who are you?"

"Oh!" the person squealed."I'm just the new employee! You see, the old lady who used to work here is really sick. So I'm taking over for her, her granddaughter! I'm Marie, nice to meet you!"

"Uhm..Nice to meet you too..?" the girl with black hair narrowed her eyes and sighed.

Suddenly a bell chimed from the door and someone walked in.

The girl looked up and smiled softly as a boy with brown spiky hair walked in.

"Hello, Sora!" she smiled.

The brunette looked in her direction and smiled at his friend from school.

"Hi, Xion! I guess your a late night ice cream lover too, huh?"

"Yeah."

After ordering two sea salt ice creams, he sat down at her table and gave her one.

Xion happily opened the ice cream and bit into it.

_Huh, _she thought, _Why does it taste so...papery..?_

She reached into her mouth and pulled out a long white strip of paper, with words on it.

With a confused expression, she read the words on the note in her mind.

**"Tell The Person Next To You Who You Killed.."**

"Tell it now."

Xion shrieked and looked to see that her so called 'friend' Sora, was holding a black pistol to her head with a smirk.

"S-Sora!?"

"Oh, I'm not Sora."

Slowly he removed his 'wig' to show..

Spiky blonde hair.

"N-No!"

The spiky haired blonde made Xion go to the dark corner of the space.

Xion noticed out of the corner of her eye, Marie.

"M-Marie! Call 911! I-I don't know who this is!"

"Oh, really?"

'Marie' had a glint in his eyes which made Xion shiver.

"Marluxia." the ravenette whispered.

"Oh, now you remembered! Honey, after 2 years since you left the Organization..Wouldn't it be just peachy if you tell the truth?" Marluxia smiled.

"Yeah, Xion.." The spiky haired one smirked.

"Roxas, don't.."

"Try me." Roxas sneered.

He pushed the gun closer to her temple.

"Tell me!"

"N-Never!"

"You have too..Or you'll pay the price..." Roxas cooed.

"Now tell me!" he shouted.

**"TELL ME WHO KILLED DEMYX!"**

* * *

**Now you just found out who the ravenette is, the spiky hair blonde, and other stuff.**

**Bye everybody xDD**


	3. How I Got In This

Xion gasped and shook her head.

Her face twisted and she shrieked.

_**"NO ONE KILLED DEMYX!"**_

_**~Main POV- Roxas' POV~**_

I was a reporter at first- And my next report was on the case of this girl named Larxene in the Organization.

Then, everything changed.

I had to go to their castle- well, whatever it get enough money, I had to go inside the creepy castle thingy.

At first, I was interviewing leader Xemnas for the case, but then he lured me into the Organization.

"Infinite outcomes!" was the word that really got me to join.

"Really?" My stupid self asked._"Infinite?!" _

"Yes.."

And then I joined the Organization. I wanted to get out after my first mission- to find Riku..I almost got killed by him!

After my mission (which I gave up on), I went to Xemnas' office and quit.

Then he used some sort of powers on me, which made my body hurt and sting. It was like your body was being roasted over a fire..

"If you do not stay in the Organization," he threatened."I will kill you."

And here I am now.

One of my best friends here is Axel, one of my- how you say, role models.

The other was Demyx.

But once upon a time (which was two years ago) there was another girl who came.

That girl was Xion.

She was a puppet, Xemnas stated.

"She can do what ever you want, if you play with her proper on her puppet strings!"

She always wore a hood, and I was usually on missions with her too.

She was calm and and furious, especially with that keyblade of hers.

Then...she vanished.

Xemnas was outraged.

Then came Demyx.

We found Demyx in his room after was horrifying- and whatever you think Demyx looked like after the murder-

It's probably worse.

But I can tell you this-

A card was inside Demyx's chest.I picked it out and read it out loud.

**"No One Killed Demyx"**

And I knew the handwriting at once-

Xion.

* * *

**This story..**

**Well, I think it's really good.**

**I don't know about you guys.**

**So, if you want me to continue this or make another RokuShi story, post it in the comments.**

**Bye!**


	4. The Mission

How did I know Xion's handwriting?

Well, we were best friends. Plus, she loved writing stories. Most of her stories included Axel and me.

"This is Xion's handwriting!" I blurted out, holding the card in my hands.

"Is that right, Roxas? Are you sure?" Saix asked.

"Of course it's right, dimwit." Xemnas growled."Who else would know Xion's handwriting than her best friend himself?"

"But..why would Xion do something like this?" Axel mumbled.

"Read the card! It says 'No One Killed Demyx'! Do you really think it must have been Xion?!" Larxene sighed.

"But if no one killed Demyx..Then who did?" I looked at the ground.

"We'll find out that out. Roxas - come with me into my office. Marluxia, Axel, Saix; take Demyx's body somewhere."

"Let us take it to the river!" Marluxia smiled.

"Yeah..Demyx did love the water." Axel mumbled.

We all bid farewell to the happy boy we once knew as Demyx.

* * *

"So, Roxas.." Xemnas sighed and I looked at his desk in his office.

"I have a mission for you. I thought about this as soon as I- I mean WE found out that Demyx is dead."

I nodded slowly and looked at him.

Xemnas passed me a file. On the tab it said Xion- XIV.

"Open it."

I nodded and opened the file. On the first page, it had a clip on picture of the present Xion, 2 years after she left the organization. Bright ocean eyes, pale skin, and black hair. Still the same Xion, except she was smiling.

I read the file.

_Name: Xion Uchida_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_School: TSO High_

_History: unknown_

"Why do you want to show me this?"

"Because. The mission for you is, to find out who killed Demyx. Since you think that the card was written in Xion's writi-"

"I KNOW it's her handwriting."

" -Right. So you have to try to make her tell the truth about what happened to Demyx.. So, Roxas, you are now officially a junior at.."

He pointed at the file.

"Twilight Sky Ocean High. Or, TSO High."

* * *

**leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**dddddddddddddddddddddddddddd d**

**im really hyperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**kay byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	5. Axel And His Matches

I was sad, but happy too.

Going back to school after two years would be great!

"Okay..When?"

" Tomorrow. Now remember; you have to get the truth out of the girl. You have to know who this person is, who killed Demyx, why did he/she kill Demyx, and who he/she is coming after next."

"Okay, Mansex."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing." I shrugged and he gave me a stare.

" .Dismissed."

"Okay!"

I ran over to Axel after Xemnas threw me out.

"Guess what Axel!"

"What?" The red-head was in his room, playing with matches..again.

"I'm going back to school!"

"Oh shit." he dropped the matches on the ground, and the floor was on fire.

"AXEL!"

"Don't sweat it, kid. Papa's got it all under control." he threw water on the ground.

"Grr.."

"Hehe..So..you're going back to school? Why?!"

"To find the truth about Xion."

"Can I come?'

"Uh.. go ask Xemnas."

"Mansex? OKAY!"

I laughed.

* * *

_The Next Day.._

Stupid uniform. Why can't we wear our own stuff?

I threw on my button up white shut, a pair of black pants, and a red tie. We can wear our own shoes, so Axel and I wear matching converse.

I adjusted my spiky hair and smiled in the mirror.

_Can't wait to see Xion again.._

"You ready, pal?" Axel smiled and patted my back.

"Ready!"

"By the way, I'm driving." Axel mumbled as he popped his collar.

"WHAT?! Axel, you don't even know HOW to drive!"

"So? I'll wing it."

"Oh great darkness.."

"Exactly! Now come on; let's go!"

"Ergh..May the worlds help us now."

* * *

**I know- I'm the worst updater ever.**

**I had to stay at a friend's place and they have no freakin' internet.**

**I was liek **

**dude how the hell do u even live**

**y u do dis**

**xD**


End file.
